


【SK】蒙眼play

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【SK】蒙眼play

“咱们先拍照吧，回来再说好么？”Singto用温柔的声音在他耳边说道。

Krist撇了撇嘴一脸委屈的看着对他的撒娇不为所动的Singto，只能做了个鬼脸后泄着气乖乖的站在他身旁拍完了这张大合照，可是心中的不满与嫉妒早就溢了出来。

他就是不喜欢嘛！尽管Singto已经与他报备过了，可是当真正看到预告片与那些场景时他依然控制不住的泛起酸味，那只是他一个人的哥哥...尽管是工作，那他也不想与别人分享。

可是粗神经的Singto似乎并没有意识到他的不开心，也权当他是在小撒娇，随便哄了哄就放在了脑后。

“P～我今天想去你那里睡。”活动一结束，Krist就紧紧的粘在Singto身后，一只手拽着他的衣角，一边小幅度的晃动着，生怕Singto拒绝了他。

面对一只如猫咪一样粘人的弟弟，那奶音就像小猫爪一样在他的心尖处踩啊踩，让他心里痒痒的，而且任谁都能听出这句话中的隐藏意思吧。

他突然定住了脚步，跟在身后的Krist脚底并没有及时刹住车，猝不及防的就撞上了Singto结实的后背，他吃痛的揉了揉被撞疼了的鼻尖，小声的嘟囔着，“停下来也不告诉我，你看看，这里都被撞红了...”

Singto转过身轻轻的揉了揉Krist的鼻尖，随后顺势将人儿抵在了他身后的墙壁上，倾着身子在他耳边故意问道，“去我家干什么？”

Krist因为他哥突然的凑近而红了脸，磕磕绊绊的反而不好意思直接回答了。

唔咦！扮猪吃老虎，明知故问！

“嗯？Kit回答我。”看着他突然变红的脸颊，Singto刻意的用一只手挑起了他的下巴尖儿，食指骚弄着他的下巴的软肉，对他挑了挑眉。

“不让去就算了。”Krist装作生闷气偏过了头，轻哼了一声。

果然Singto不再逗他了，而是无奈的摸了摸他的头，牵起他的手腕向酒店的后门走去。

两个人一踏进房门，Krist就迫不及待的将Singto压在了沙发上，一抬腿就跨坐在了Singto的身上，居高临下的看着处于弱势的哥哥。

“P，我不喜欢清明...”Krist一脸无辜的看着Singto的眼睛，可是手上的动作可没有那么的无辜，他抬着屁股微微在Singto的胯部蹭了蹭，指尖同时穿过了Singto打好结的领带用力一拽，黑色的领带就被解了下来。

“Kit...都是工作而已...”Singto安慰着，同时也略微吃惊的看着在自己身上动作的Krist，主动的小猫更是让他几乎立刻就起了反应，全身的血液直直的向下涌去，Krist那挺翘的屁股此时就坐在自己的小兄弟上，他怎么可能还忍的了？  
可是他刚要翻身起来，就被Krist按了回去，嘴里还小小的向他抱怨，一脸认真的解着自己的衣服。

“P，你不要动。”

Krist的手指接着向下移去，他不紧不慢的解着他衬衫的纽扣，凉凉的指尖在他的胸肌上有意无意的挑逗着，在静谧的房间里隐隐可以听见‘砰砰’的心跳声在交错的击打着彼此的耳膜。

Singto已经隆起的下半身硬硬的顶着他的股沟处，Krist只是故意的动动屁股就能听到身下的人越发粗重的呼吸声。

“玩够了吗？Kit。”Singto有些迫不及待的扶着他的窄腰向上顶了顶。

“还早着呢...”Krist俯下身亲吻着他的皮肤，柔软的嘴唇轻轻划过胸肌，还时不时的探出舌头舔了舔。

“Kit...”Singto又轻轻的唤了一声，从他沙哑的嗓音中就能听出他已经等不及了，恨不得立刻就将这个在他身上放肆的小妖精压在身下好好的干一顿。

Krist看着Singto忍不住的表情偷偷勾了勾嘴角，哼，叫你欺负我。

他拿过一边的领带，就在Singto没有注意的一瞬间，贴上了他的眼睛，在后脑勺处紧紧的打了一个结。

突然被黑暗笼罩的Singto明显的一愣，下意识的就要解开领带。

“P不要动，这是给你的惩罚。”Krist整个人倒在了Singto的怀里，贴着他的耳畔轻轻说道，细小的声音撩拨着他的心弦。

他脱掉了Singto的衬衫与裤子，看着他哥藏在内裤里已经被他撩拨得硬邦邦的小兄弟，Krist眼珠一转心里升起了坏主意。

Singto只觉得自己身上的重量与热度消失了，似乎跑开了，Singto困惑的蹙起眉，不过不一会，他就听见了Krist的脚步声又小跑着接近了他，手里似乎还拿了什么，随着他小跑的步伐颠簸着，发出‘哗啦哗啦’的声音。

“你去干什么了Kit？”Singto想了想实在不知道他拿了什么，自己的目光也被领带挡住了，只能问道。

Krist并没有回答他，而是就这样将拿来的东西含在嘴里，跪坐在Singto的面前，低着头隔着内裤含住了他的分身。

一阵冰凉的触感直直的顺着敏感的神经攀上了Singto的大脑，让他瞬间清醒了过来，他张了张嘴还没出声，含着冰块的Krist就伸出舌头在他的顶端一滑，让他全身一震禁不住的倒吸了一口气。

冰块渐渐在他的口腔中化开，冷热交替的过程似乎让快感又递增了些许，Krist温热的舌头取代了刚刚的凉意，腥咸的蜜液在他的口中蔓延开，他又用力的吸了一下便放开了Singto，随后抬起头看着被蒙着眼睛任他挑逗的Singto，因为感受不到Singto的视线，他的动作反而更大胆了起来，他用手指勾住ck内裤的边缘，把它褪到了膝弯处，又重新低下头含着舔弄着，粗大的分身占满了他的口腔，即使他再卖力都没有完全被吞没，来不及吞咽的津液顺着Krist的嘴角滴了下来。

舌头灵巧的滑过分身上的纹路，细细的舔过着他的每一处，可以清晰的感受到分身在自己口中慢慢的涨大。

主动的不能再主动的Krist让Singto不由得升起了一丝满足感，他起了小小的玩味心理，在Krist含到极限时轻轻的一抬腰，热热的前端就这样往喉咙里又深入了几分，惹得Krist干咳了两下，眼尾也渗出了一丝生理性的泪水，有几滴挂在睫毛上，在暧昧的灯光下显得格外的诱人。

Singto不知什么时候悄悄地解开了挡住自己视线的，静静地看着‘欺负’自己的Krist，他微微挑起了唇角坐了起来，察觉到Singto姿势的变化，Krist这才发现领带已经被他解开了，刚要起来重新想把他绑起来，没想到反让Singto抓住了空隙，直接抓住了自己的手腕被按在了沙发上。

“你想惩罚谁来着？”Singto没等他挣扎就把他的两个手腕交叠着反绑在身手，一边脱着Krist的裤子，一边衔着他肉肉的耳垂问着。

失去了遮掩的屁股在空气下凉飕飕的，可以清晰的感受到Singto的视线在上面打量着，大手覆上臀尖的软肉揉了揉，Krist全身一颤，没忍住的闷哼出声。

“唔...嗯～放开我啦...P...”这种失去自由的姿势让Krist嘟着嘴不满的说道。

“刚刚也不知道是哪个小坏蛋刻意的挑逗我？”Singto非但没有给他解开，反而抽出他脖子上的领带，像刚刚Krist对待自己那样把他的眼睛同样蒙了个结实。

手指也顺着Krist的腰际滑到了他小巧的分身上，轻轻撸动两下，憋了许久的小家伙立刻在他掌中涨大，稍稍的跳动了一下。

被阻碍了视线的Krist才发现原来自己是那么的敏感，Singto手上的每一个动作都像是催情剂一般，点燃了他每一处的神经，他被Singto摸得晕晕乎乎的，喉咙中不自觉的就溢出了舒服的呻吟声。

“嗯～P...快一点...”他的喉咙里断断续续的发出勾人的颤音，敏感的玉茎此时在男人的把玩下早就湿透了，粘粘的蜜液不断的从前端的小口涌出，Singto的五指毫不客气的揉捏着，食指刻意的在小口处骚弄，指尖不断的在其间抠挖，Krist浑身一震险些全数交代了出来。

“像这样吗？”Singto说着便狠狠的用力一撸，Krist的腰一软立即惊喘出了声，“啊～！慢...慢点...”

在黑暗中的Krist呼吸渐渐的急促起来，鼻尖变得红红的，不停的喘着，透过皓齿不断的发出厮磨难耐的娇淫，这种不断袭来的快感，让他双腿发软不停的颤栗，粉色的菊穴在空气中收缩着，似乎在渴望着什么。

Singto的手上摩擦的动作并没有因为Krist的话而停下来，反而变本加厉的抚慰着，嘴上也不忘调笑着这只意识开始涣散的小猫，

“一会要快一会要慢，你到底想要什么呢？”他坏心眼的伏在他敏感的耳边故意的轻轻的吹气，低沉的嗓音在失去视觉的Krist耳边盘旋着，听得他心里一阵麻痒，Singto温热的鼻息也在他的耳廓里盘旋了一圈，久久不能散去。

“唔～P...”Krist摇了摇屁股，被攥在Singto手里的马上要到达临界点的玉茎也跟着滑动了一下，这猝不及防袭来的快感让他的尾音拔高了些许，他哼哼着哭腔求饶道，“嗯～！要...要你...”

“要我什么呢？”Singto看着沦陷在欲望里的Krist满足的笑了笑，手指也抵在了他菊穴的褶皱上，往里顶了顶小小的试探着，果不其然就惹来了一段好听的呻吟，Krist用屁股蹭了蹭他的指尖向后坐去。

“唔...就要你嘛...”晕晕乎乎的Krist在听到Singto的调戏后耳朵肉眼可见的染上了红色，他咬着下唇不好意思将自己内心的渴求在他哥的面前说出。

Singto扣住Krist的腰，把他的屁股又拎起来了一些，这样的姿势更是方便了他自己的动作，他的喉结上下滚动了一下，紧紧的盯着Krist白嫩的屁股舔了舔下唇，他的嘴角勾起了一抹邪魅的笑，随后便俯下身在那臀瓣的软肉上咬了一口，整齐的牙印伴着淡红色印在了莹白色的皮肤上，微微的疼痛感差点让Krist攀上顶峰。

感受到了身下人的微微颤抖，Singto伸出了舌尖，湿润的舌头在Krist柔软的臀瓣上细细描摹，不紧不慢的挑逗让Krist升起了难以言喻的羞耻感。

他沙哑的发出了几声轻喘，“唔～啊哈～”

Singto随手从桌子下面抽屉里翻出来一瓶凡士林，均匀的涂抹在自己的手指上，“想要吗，Kit？”说着他就把一只手指挤进了Krist的窄穴里，这时候被轻唤着他的小名心里反而更加的羞耻了，可是贪婪的小穴立刻就死死的包裹住了Singto的手指，还在不知足的收缩着，恨不得全部吞下去。  
“想要...嗯～我想要...P～”

Singto差点因为Krist撒娇的奶音没有忍住的直接将分身捅了进去，可是转念就想起来了这小家伙一进门就想反攻的他的一幕，他只能生生的压住了自己的冲动，想着非要欺负回来才肯罢休。

他撤出了手指，后穴突然而来的空虚感让Krist立刻撅着屁股意图追随着体内刚刚离开的热度。

“别急。”Singto拍了拍他浑圆的屁股安抚到，然后他就拽着Krist的手腕把他扶了起来，让他跨坐在了自己身上。

Krist只觉得一阵天旋地转后才被Singto扣着腰扶稳，失去了衣服的遮掩两个人的身体摩擦着，微烫的肌肤紧紧相贴。  
随后Krist就感觉Singto解开了束缚着他手腕的领带，还轻轻揉了揉他被勒红的手腕，他重获自由的双手撑在Singto的胸肌上，不明白Singto想要干什么Krist有些紧张，只能懦懦的出声叫着他的名字，“P’Sing...你要干什么？”

“干你。”Singto说着就拍了一下他的屁股，白皙的臀瓣上立刻染上了一抹淡红色。

“啊～”这么直白的话让Krist脸一红，他没忍住的喘了一声，然后便挪了挪屁股摆动着腰在Singto的身上磨蹭起来，急不可耐的欲望似乎马上就要淹没他了，他催促着依然没有动作的Singto，“唔～P...快点～”

“想要的话就自己来。”Singto解开了他胸前的纽扣，手掌直接就伸到了衣服里，在他胸前摸索着捉住他其中的一个乳头揉搓着，小小的红樱马上在他的两指尖涨大，Singto用指甲轻轻一掐，过电一般的快感令Krist大脑一片空白，他口中的呻吟徒然拔高，“唔...！啊哈～嗯...”身下高高翘起的玉茎前端瑟瑟发抖的吐出一股一股的白灼，他终于坚持不住的在Singto的玩弄下交代了出来。

没等Krist缓过神来，Singto的手就再次握住了他刚刚发泄过红红的有些疲软的分身，细长的手指包裹着上下撸动了一下，还沉浸在高潮语音后的敏感的小东西当然禁不住这样的蹂躏，立刻又精神了起来，同时还有伴有些许的疼痛，让Krist全身痉挛了一下，全身软的像面条一样撑不住的跌在了Singto的怀里。

Singto突然含住他的耳朵，灵巧的舌尖直往他敏感的耳窝里钻，酥痒的感觉直直的刺激着他的大脑皮层，让他不断的在Singto身上摩擦，渴望着能因此缓解一些身体里没由来的燥热。

“P...我难受...嗯～”

“乖，自己来。”Singto把他扶了起来，轻声诱哄着。

Krist犹豫了一下想伸手解开自己眼睛上的领带，可是及时被Singto打断了，“就这样来。”

Krist愣了一下只能照做，因为失去了视觉，他只得胡乱的用手向后摸索着，终于找到了Singto那粗大的分身，在接触到的时候烫的他哆嗦了一下，他向后挪了挪将那饥渴的小穴抵在了Singto的前端，硕大的顶端让他有些打退堂鼓，Singto见他的反应就知道这小猫咪害怕了，Krist无助的向他哀求着，“嗯...P～帮帮我...”

可是Singto并没有管他，依然等着Krist他自己动，Krist委屈的撇了下嘴，只得硬着头皮向下坐去。

“嗯～”他的小穴被撑开到了极致，一点一点的将Singto分身全数吞没了进去，有些胀痛的感觉让他皱紧了眉头，细腻的汗珠顺着脸颊滑到了下巴上。

等他适应了好一会，Singto才向上拱了拱腰催促着Krist自己动起来，硕大的前端在他的肠道中磨弄着，擦过他湿热幼嫩的穴壁，让Krist忍不住开口求饶，“慢...慢一点...”

“嗯...”Krist终于扶着Singto动作起来，他的摆动着屁股微微抬起，坚硬的顶端一路碾压过他脆弱的肠壁，让他夹紧了臀部忍不住的迎来了阵阵痉挛，随后又慢慢坐了回去，茎干就这样被挤压到了最深处。

Singto终于无法克制的扣住他的细腰，发狠的向上一阵操干，支离破碎的轻吟被顶弄的溢出喉咙，Krist爽的眼前一亮，头皮阵阵发麻，他如饥似渴的吸箍着Singto涨大的龟头，不断的迎合着这发疯了的抽插。

被顶到敏感点的Krist昂起了脖子，露出了好看的颈线，他紧致的肠壁被翻捣的一塌糊涂，Singto操弄的他连脚趾都蜷缩起来，昏天黑地的快感交错着淹没了他所有的感知。

食髓知味的身体受不住满足的接纳着Singto似是暴戾发泄般的撞击，肉茎更是顶进了更深的地方，勃发的欲望狠狠的往上一凿，伴随着Krist带着哭腔的浪叫，滚烫的精水全部喷洒进他嫩穴的最深处。

“啊啊...不...！！”暴露在空气中的玉茎也紧跟着颤抖了两下，比刚才略微稀薄的白浊喷溅到了Singto的小腹上，随后无力的趴在他的怀里微微喘息。

Singto将他揽在了怀中，两人的心跳声在此时清晰的从胸膛中传出，他抱着Krist将人又重新压在了身下，低沉魅惑的声音幽幽的传进他的耳朵里，

“别睡啊宝贝，夜还长着呢...”

【End.】


End file.
